twins
by molliereymersbartlett
Summary: little paige and Phoebe one comment please


This is a little thing if Paige and Phoebe were twins, my favrioute sisterly relationship on Charmed is Paige and Phoebe's, and I love how Phoebe's always been the baby of the family and she's never really had a younger person to worry about and be a role model to. So this is a little one if they were twins.

Prue-15

Piper-13

Phoebe-10

Paige-10

Paige and Phoebe are 15 minutes apart

Paige and Phoebe sit in their beds, they cannot sleep, in a few hours they'd be ten. Double digits, they are having a party with all their friends, the twins have shared a room in the Manor since they were born. They live with their older sisters and their grandmother.

Paige try's to close her eyes and sleep but she was buzzing with excitement, "Phoebs?" she whispers into the night, she turns her body to face the older twin. "Yes?" Phoebe replies, "Can I sleep with you?" Paige's soft voice is full of hope, Phoebe agrees and Paige crawls into the sisters bed and she lies her head on the pillow and looks up at the is a quiet humming of the fan that goes round in endless circles and the moonlight cast shadows over the two young girls. "I wonder what we are getting for our birthday" Paige says a little louder. Phoebe turns over and grins wickedly at Paige "new clothes and a video" Paige raises her eye brow "how do you know?" Phoebe giggles "I snuck into Grams cubard" Paige laughs with Phoebe. Out of the twins Phoebe was the care free, spirited one who didn't care about what other people thought and broke all the rules. Paige was the shy one, the so called 'cute' one; she always had to cover for Phoebe.

Yet, all of her sisters were categorized, Prue made the rules, Pipers the reason they were made and to Phoebe and Paige the rules don't apply.

Phoebe now more exited pulls Paige into her arms and cuddles into her younger sister. Paige and Phoebe are very close and everyone knew it, but that's what scared Phoebe being so close to someone, she couldn't handle losing her baby sister."Hey Paigey" Paige reply's with an "mm" Phoebe smiles "I love you to the moon and back "Paige feels a warmth stir inside of her and she snuggles closer, "I love you too Phoebs"

12 years later

"Paige!" Phoebe screams as a Demon conjures a burning energy ball in his hand and his grits his teeth; Paige was already battered enough and was not strong enough to fight. The Demon hurls the ball and Phoebe lunges in front of her little sister and the balls collide with Phoebe's body making her get thrown into the corner of the table and she collapses. "Phoebe!" Paige squeals at the top of her lungs, her eyes now get drenched with tears and anger boils in her immortal blood, the Demon smirks and conjures yet another Energy ball, "Energy ball!" she yells and the Ball is picked up by orbs and thrown into Demon, he groans before getting engulfed in the harsh flames and he burns to the ground.

Paige cry's out upon seeing her sister, how could she do this, get herself killed to Protect Paige? Paige scurry's over to her twin, Tears drip down her face as she scoops Phoebe up across her lap and Phoebe's head falls unconsciously against Phoebe's shoulder. Paige puts one hand to Phoebe's cheek, "Phoebe no, wake up" she feels Phoebe's very weak pulse and every few seconds Paige gets a sting from a little thrum of electricity still forming throughout Phoebe's body. "Leo!" she belts at the top of her lungs through tears."P-Phoebe, I-I-I can't –L-lose you, p-p-please wake up" the young witch stutters. She sniffs and kisses Phoebe's forehead "I love you, and I can't lose you, Wake up for, Prue, Piper ME, WAKE UP DAMMIT PHOEBE!" Paige's voice breaks and she leans her forehead against Phoebe's and cry's her heart out, she already lost enough, why wasn't Leo coming?. Suddenly she feels warmth in her hands and she sees the familiar glow in her hands, she gasps, she has never healed before, she's always tried but failed. She moves her shaking hands and scans over Phoebe's dying body and Phoebe's eyes open weakly "Paige?" she whispers, tears gush out of Paige's eyes and she crushes Phoebe against her "I love you Phoebe, don't ever do that again!" Phoebe laughs, "I love you too Paigey" and the twins stayed close forever

The end.


End file.
